malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mataglap
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thanks for your edit to the User:Mataglap page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully do the most common tasks on the wiki. :Questions? You can ask at the or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Want to talk Malazan stuff? We try to keep discussion here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and you would be wise to join at least one of them—most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 02:31, January 11, 2017 (UTC) #Kellanved, 1058 to 1154 #Laseen, 1154 to 1166 #Mallick Rel, 1166 to ? }} Spoiler template Hi. And welcome! Not yet. They're still being tested and modified. The one you used in your contribution does the job for now, so don't worry about it. Regards, 21:15, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there, welcome to the mad world of the Malazan Wiki. Thanks for your edits - the section for rulers is so obvious but until you came along, no one here had thought of it. We need you! Why don't you create an account and we can call you by a name :) :With regards to the spoiler template - I have implemented the new spoiler template on that page - the info is just too explosive to leave in plain view and a spoiler bar is not much protection when faced with such stark info. We are not using it everywhere as yet - but there are always exceptions which prove a rule, as they say. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Hi folks! Creating and using an account would only be worth it if contributing is fun for me. I'm interested in pulling together facts and relationships between bits of information that don't easily fit within the bounds of how such information was provided in particular books. The structure of the forum and Malc's wiki make sense, but I found/find them overly restrictive. I also have huge respect for Malc's position on working from the text and not speculation, so rather than not have fun with my leisure time I stopped participating. ::: 22:48, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think you refer to the temperamental Malocolypse and what I now like to call the Elder Wiki. -- 23:26, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's the one! :) 00:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back to Malazan editing, by the sounds of it :) There is plenty of space here for all kinds of information to be added. As long as you add it to a relevant section on existing pages or create new pages for it you should be fine. The one overriding requirement is accuracy. We ask all editors to provide at least chapter references when they add new material to articles. Otherwise, with some things it is almost impossible to check if the info is genuine. This Wiki, like the old one, used to contain a lot of inaccuracies and we are still finding odd ones. Introducing a more rigorous referencing has massively reduced the problem. Sounds like maybe you are thinking of writing speculative pages - again, not a problem as long as they are clearly marked as such and you give some references as to which part of the books you are referring to. Hve fun, whether as anonymous editor or one with a name :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Eleint There is discussion about the topic of the Eleint categorisation on the Wiki forum. As you were thinking of getting involved with the topic, you may wish to take part in it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:25, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Mataglap Welcome aboard :) Hope you enjoy this easy way of getting your regular Malazan fix. Just be warned - this will not cure your addiction - on the contrary - you will find that it increases it by a factor of ten! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:22, January 11, 2017 (UTC)